


Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

by Soul4Sale



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Davis, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Top!Willis, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willis finds out that Kari isn’t the only one that can kiss Davis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found this while going through all my old fanfiction papers, and it was completed. Had been since roughly 2009/2010. Woops. xD I have a few other pretty old ones that I’m going to get typed up, as well, from a long time ago. I hope you guys enjoy~

“I’ve never been part of a team before, anything I should know?” Willis asked, head tilted a bit with light hair brushing into clear blue eyes.

“Yeah,” Davis replied with a grin, “I’m the only one who can kiss Kari.”

“Not even a little one?” Two fingers almost pinched together as the blonde’s grin grew to match the other’s. The brunet’s turned to a scowl a second later.

“Don’t even joke about that!” A fist puped in front of him as he snapped out his answer.

“Well, is she the only one allowed to kiss you?” A salacious look overtook the American’s face as he watched the other’s expression become unreadable as he thought about it.

“Nah.” He really didn’t think about what that could mean until he felt himself pinned to a tree, chilled lips firmly pressed against his. It still took a few moments for it to register in his fuzzy mind that _Willis_ was _kissing_ him. He found his hands roughly pinned to the bark, his shirt riding up a bit to let his back be scratched, making him gasp. A tongue grazed his lips before plunging inside without much thought, finally getting the Japanese male to respond to the other, moaning quietly and pushing into it, making the kiss a bit rougher.

“Willis? What are you doing?”

Davis’ head wrenched back so hard it cracked against the tree hard enough to make his vision swim, and he couldn’t possibly seem to understand words for a long moment.

“Nothing, Terriermon, don’t worry about it.” It was at this moment that Willis decided that rouged cheeks couldn’t have looked prettier on Davis. He might have to try and get him to blush more often, perhaps even in public or around their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd there it is. I wrote it as a drabble before, so it never was meant to be very long. Maybe I’ll write some more for this sometime. ouo


End file.
